phoenix wright turnabout theory
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright has been accused of being a criminal by an insane theorist and must prove himself innocent in court, CAN HE DO IT?
1. arrested

PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT THEORY

BY BARRYLAWN

one day phoenix wright was on his computer

he googled phoenix wright to see if he could get spoilers on ace attorney 6 but when he did he was shocked to see the news appear and say

"PHOENIX EXPOSED AS GRAND VILLAIN"

"WHAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix "this has to be a tabloid right?"

"NICK" shouted maya "there are people outside the office!"

"oh nice" said phoenix "i wonder if they want me to take their cases"

phoenix went out the door but he WAS POKED BY A PITCHFORK

"OWWWWWW" shouted phoenix "that hurt!"

"HEY PAL" shouted someone and gumshoe takkled the pitchfork man and arrested him into the police car

"woah thanks gumshoe" said phoenix

"yeah yeah anyway" said gumshoe "YOUR UNDER ARREST PAL!"

"WHAT WHAT DID I DO" shouted phoenix as he was dragged to the ground

"you are an ACE CRIMINAL SCUM"

"WHAT FUUUUCK" yelled phoenix as he was dragged away to prison

"I DAMAND A TRIAL YOU SHITS" shouted phoenix

"ha ha ha" said police "a criminal like you doesnt deserve a trial"

"PLEEEEASE" said phoenix

"oh well i guess criminals like you dont say please so okay" said police and they took him to court

AT THE TRIAL

"court is in session for the trial of phoenix wright" said judge

"i am ready your honor" said phoenix

"prosecutor matt patt is redy" said the prosecutor

"MAT PAT MAT PAT MAT PAT" cheered the court

"DONT LET HIM GET AWAY"

"PROVE YOUR THINKING WASNT FOR NOTHING"

"GODOT CANT SEE REDD WHITE"

"whats everyone getting so excited about?" thought phoenix

"now then" said udgey "please make your opening statement"

"phoenix wright has been exposed as a serial villain"

"but how" said phoenix "i havent even killed anyone"

"because you have sent so many innocent people to prison"

"how the fuck do you know that"

"BECAUSE YOU USED ILLEGAL END JUSTIFIES THE MEANS METHOD" shouted mat pat accusingly

"WHAT" shouted phoenix

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. fighting the game theory

PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT THEORY

chapter 2

"WHAT" shouted phoenix "what are you talking about you little shit?"

"first i call my witness"

and then mattpatts skrubby assistant u/jamsa came in and he was dragging a rabbid in

"here he is mr patt"

"thank you jamsa my loyal assistant"

the rabbid took the stand

"bwuh? BWAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled rabbid

"EWWW FUC YOU RABBID YOU KILLED RAYMAN" shouted phoenix

"shut up" said matt "name and occupation rabbid"

"bwaaha my name is rabbid fanboi and i am here to tell you that mr game theery over there is correct"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"GAME THEORY IS ALWAYS RIGHT BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"uh wat" said phoenix

"allow me to explane" said matt "game theory is my show and its the smartest show in gaming heres a collection of all my videos you can binge watch them in prison"

-game theory episodes added to court record-

phoenix looked over the titles until he saw the newest one "phoenix wright is a criminal"

"OH SHIT" shouted phenix

"now then" said matt "cross examine him"

CROSS EXAMINATION

"GAME THEORY IS ALWAYS RIGHT BWAAAAAAH"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "thats not true and the episodes prove it"

"what" said matt "how dare you"

"fuck you phoenix" shouted the gallery

but phoenix slam the desk in pride

"mr patt is not always right like the witness claims. AND THIS EPISODE PROVES IT" he pointed to the "sans is ness" theory

"what whats wrong with it" said matt

"as you can see you claim sans from underfail is actually ness from earthbind

"uhhh yeah?" said matt "theres no evidence that its wrong"

"actually there is because TOBY FOX SAID ITS WRONG"

"OBJECTINE" shouted matt "ah but you forget toby fox was arrested"

"for what"

"for LYING about undertales CANONNESS" shouted matt "kek canonNESS geddit cause sans is ness"

"WHAT" shouted phoenix

"yeah my theory proves sans is ness desisively so toby denying it means he was lying so he was charged with perjury get OWNED you little spikefuck

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "this doesnt prove that your theory is ri-MMMMM" he yelled as a plunger hit in him the face

"BWWAAAAAAH" roared rabbid "MATT PATT IS A JENIUS HE CANT BE WRONG"

"YEAH" shouted the gallery

"well said rabbid" said matt

"but" said phoenix pulling the plunger out "there really is no proof that your theorys right"

"ah haha funny" said matt "we havent even heard my theory yet"

"wait what" said phoenix

"THE PROSECUTION CALLS MATT PATT TO TESTIFY" shouted matt

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"phoenixs first crime is concealing evidence from the court"

"he doesnt reveal his evidank or witnesses until the last moment"

"this means edgeworth manfred or people cannot be prepared for argument"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "but edgeworth and karma do it even more than me!"

"HA HA HAAAAAAAAA" laughed matt "you fell into my trap"

"what"

"yes they do and now your friend edgeworth is going to jail TOO"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix

"NICE WORK FUCKWIT" shouted edgeworth from the gallery

"but this isnt illegal" shouted phoenix

"it is" said matt and he presented the us law book "all evidence must be presented before trial"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "that is US LAW not ja-"

"lol shut up" said matt "say no more i have an OBJECTION"

"oh fuck" said phenix "(time for more bullshit)"

"sure this is all illegal in US but in japan its legal and ace attorney universe is a combine of american and japanese court called jamerica where all this IS legal"

"OBJECCTIOTITOITOITOJNT" shotued phoenix biting his toungue because he was pissed "SO ALLA TIS WAZ A WAST OF TIEM?!"

"aha not so fast" said matt "here is a statement from janet sue" he showed an article "as you can see miss sue confirmed that its set in los angeles so that was a lie kek you skrub"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "that clearly says its set in an ALTERNATE los angeles"

"keep objecting spike brain im matt patt the jurors will always take my side ISNT THAT RIGHT JURORS"

there was no response

"uhhhh jurors?"

"HA" laughed phoenix "this court has no jurors which proves that were not american"

"NNNNNGH" grunted matt

"dont worry mr patt i have your back" said judge

"o thenk you" said matt

"BUT I PROVED THAT IM LEGAL"

"not yet" said matt "i have one last weapon"

"what"

"i have EVIDENCE AND TESTIMONY"

"what i didnt hear about this!" shouted phoenix

"too bad" said matt "i call my surprise witness DETECTIVE GUMSHOE to the stand"

"WHAT" shouted phoenix

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. inside the brain

PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT THEORY

CHAPTER 3

gumshoe came to the stand

"surprise pal" shouted gumshoe

"gumshoe how COULD you" yelled phoenix "your sending me and edgeworth to prison!"

"dont listen to him gumshoe" said matt

"ok"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"so a few septembers ago mia fey was murdered"

"i met palnix wright there with maya fey"

"ya see he found the crime scene but he investigated the crime illegally"

"he didnt even call the police first"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "I TRIED TOO BUT I COULDNT"

"why" said matt

"because mr patt if you even paid attention when playing that case you would know that i picked up the phone but it was broken because redd white messed it up!"

"wha-WHAT" shouted patt

"jesus christ you didnt see red on white mess with it you must be godot"

"REALLY MAKES YA THINK HOW SMART THESE GAME DEVELOPERS ARE" shouted the circlejokers in the gallery

"ah but thats not all you did pal" said gumshoe continuing

"not only did you not call the police but you HID EVIDENCE FROM ME!"

"HOLD IT" shouted phonix "retarded. what did i hide"

"you hid the receipt the thinker the glass shards... you put it all in your pocket"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "i present the game theory video"

"what will that do all it does is incriminate you because its perfect" said patt

phetix shook his head

"i dont think so mr patt... look a the part where you accuse me of this"

the footage showed gumshoe picking up the receipt

"AS YOU CAN SEE, GUMSHOE FOUND THE EVIDENCE HIMSELF!"

"HE... HE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted matt sweating

"this means that i didnt put it in my pocket and YOU are talking CRAP!"

"BUT BUT BUT" stuttered matt "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! BUT GUMSHOE YOU SAID HE HID IT"

"oh sorry pal i forgot" said gumshoe "but at least i didnt ignore the footage that YOU put into the video"

"THI-THIS IS PRAPOSTARUS!" shouted matt "ME? MATT PAT? WRONG?! IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"well patt..." said phoenix and he was about to turn and point at him but he was stopped by an objection to his face

"ha...haaa... GAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" laughed matt

a powerful grin hit his face and his eyes turned white like athena when shes angry

"DAMN you" he coughed "you think... youve WON?"

"yeah ive proven it"

"HEHEHE... EEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEHEEHEEEE" he cackled like a madman "not a chance phetix! you cannot defeat me! i am matt patt, the host of the smartest show in gaming! my theorys... are garanteed to be true... no matter how hard you fight... everyone will believe me! AHA! AHA! AHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" he laughed

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "nobody listen to him! im no criminal! im the great hero of ace attorney world, unlike that scrub apollo!"

but the gallery werent buying it.

"MATT PATT! MATT PATT! MATT PATT!" shouted gallery

"YOURE THE BAST MATT PAT I LUV U!" shouted jamsa the dummy accomplice to matpat

"you crazed sheep" sweated phoenix

"PHOENIX" shouted a voice from the gallery

he looked up and saw it was edgeworth

"think outside the box phoenix!" he shouted "or ill be sent to prison!"

"outside the box..." siad phoenix "its times like these when i have to think INSIDE THE BRAIN!"

and he went inside the long blue tunnel inside his brain and got aboard the red train that was zooming down it at 1000000 thoughts per minute

"matt patt has the entire court believing that his bullshit theory is garanteed to be true" said photix "is there anyway to disprove this"

and then the tracks split in two and phoenix went down the route that said "NO"

"ok no thats impossible these people are nuts. theres no way to convince them that this shitlord is full of crap" said phoenix "but im doomed then or am i?"

and then he turned right because the sign also said NO

"yeah, fuck that. im not going to prison. im phoenix wright, bitch! but how can i turn this trial around"

and he saw some longer signs in the distance and he had to speed read them because the laser train was so fast

and he turned left at the sign saying "TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE CRAZY SHITS"

"that must work" said phoenix "if the people think matt is always right then i must take advantage of that. but what part of the theory can i use?"

and then he took a turn to the right which said "SURPRISE EVIDENCE AND WITNESSES ARE ILLEGAL"

"matt patt claims that surprise evidank and witnesses are illegal. but how can i use that..."

phoenix didnt need to turn because that would slow the train down scientifically speaking

he went past the two turns and went straight for his finel answer and the world turned white and his solution splat him in the face

"ewww wtf is that" said matt

phenix pulled the words off his face and threw them away and he slammed the desk

"well mr phoenix" said matt "do you give up? is my theory not 100% correct?"

phoenix nodded "it seems theres no arguing it. your theory is decive evidence"

"AWW HELL YEAH" shouted matt

but then phoenix pointed at him

"and it is that evidank that will win my case!"

"wait WHAT" shouted matt

"your udgeyness recall what mr matt said earlier!" phoenix said "he said that surprise evidence and witnesses are illegal"

"uh yeah but what does that mean"

"its important because matt did JUST THAT earlier"

he flashed back to matt pulling his garbage show out of his ass when rabbid fanboi was testifying

and then more recently when he said gumshoe was his surprise witness

"SO AS YOU CAN SEE, MATT HAS BEEN BUILDING AN ILLEGAL CASE AGAINST ME"

"OBJECTION" shouted patt who was sweating "b-but prosecutors... are..."

phoenix shook his head

"remember that trap you set? the one where edgey was also guilty? that applies to you now"

"I-IIIIIIIIIIII WAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted matt

"well matt" said phoenix and he turned to point at him "STILL THINK YOUR THEORY IS THE TRUTH?!"

matt stared at him and sweat poured from his face

"n-no... come on... cant we just say this theory is bs and move on?"

"well then" said phoenix "i guess im innocent and your full of shit"

"no..." moaned matt "but... my fans will-"

"WE BELIEVE YOU MATT"

"WE KNOW YOUR THEORY IS TRUE"

"NO ITS NOT" shouted matt "FORGET IT! ITS WRONG! WROOOONG!"

"NOOOO" shouted gallery "ITS TRUUUUE"

"NO ITS NOT"

"YOUR MATT PATT"

"AND IM WRONG"

"YOUR NEVER WRONG"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU YOUR ALL FUCKHEADS!"

"MATT PATT MATT PATT MATT PATT MATT PATT"

"I SWEAR ILL KILL YOU ALL" matt took out his hookshot and shot it at the gallery and it fired

and didnt take his arm off like he said that one time

which made the gallery stare at him silently

"but hay..." he moaned as he fell on his knees "in the end... this was just a theory... a gaem...theeooorrrryyyyyyyyyy..."

he fell on his face unconscious

jamsa ran down to matpat

"MASTAR AR U ALRITE?" shouted jamsa and he glared at phenix "god game theery haters like him so so stupid!"

but phoenix slammed his desk

"did you hear that everyone?! he just admitted that it was all a theory and that means im innocent!"

"sustained" said udgey "i declare phoenix wright NOT GUILTY"

confetti fell as matt patt and jamsa were dragged away to prison

"FUCK U PHEENIX WRIGHT U FILTY GAME THEERY HATER WE WILL ESCAPE AND KILL YOUUUUUUUUU" yelled u/jamsa (hes on reddit so if you see him remember to treet him like a scummy gaem theery fanboi)

AFTER THE CONFETTI

"nice work pal" said gumshoe "sorry i had to testify against you he said hed tell maggey i loved her if i didnt"

"oh thats alright gumshoe" said phoenix

"hey nick" said maya "i think we should go for noodles"

"uhh what about burgers?"

"oh right. i guess that was just a theory. A NOODLE THE-"

"OBJECTION!"

THE END

oh but before i go here is a totally not paid advertisement to check out drdigertz and detsniy of skiword and jakkid166 theyre all great


End file.
